


Caught white-handed

by Ultimatehomo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatehomo/pseuds/Ultimatehomo
Summary: Angela is feeling lonely without Fareeha home yet. Not to mention hot and bothered.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 34





	Caught white-handed

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut fic for you sinners.

For once in Angela's slow and extended life, she wished she had worked to do.

It was a lovely Friday, the summer sky was bright and cheerful, birds were twittering away in the treetops.

But God, if Angela wasn't bored.

She had done all of her paperwork, reports and assessments. The television was nothing but Spanish telenovelas. Worst of all, her wife was busy working on a mission. Angela sat in her study, twirling around in circles on her soft leather chair, staring up at the ceiling as she flickered a pencil between her fingers. The boredom was almost painless, Angela felt like her life force was slowly being taken away from the lack of excitement she was feeling. She picked her head up to look at the time on her monitor, groaning once again. It was only 11 AM, though it feels like it's been hours since she woke up to an empty space beside her. Luckily, her wife was considerate enough to leave her a note that was laced with love.

_"Sorry for leaving unannounced! Mission today, I'll make it up to you once I get home! I love you!_

_-Fareeha <3_

Angela smiled at the sweet note, chuckling lightly as she thought about her wonderful wife. Her toned muscles and eyes as deep as the sea...If it was brown. She also thought about the lovely voice Fareeha had, it wasn't too deep or too high, it was the perfect pitch for Angela's ears. Angela blinked rapidly and looked down at her hand, which was currently stroking her own thigh and clawing at the tights. A soft red bloomed on her cheeks whilst taking her hand away, heart thumping in her chest. Oh what she would do to have her wife here right now, to indulge her, to mate her. Sounded like heaven.

A shower. Angela needed a shower.

She nodded to herself and hastily got up, moving her way to the bedroom she shared with Fareeha, all whilst stripping off the items of clothing that clinged to her until she was stark naked. She wondered if her wife was thinking about her the same way. That thought alone only burnt Angela's core some more. 

With a gentle sigh, the warm water from the shower cascaded on her, wetting her hair and body. Slowly, she took the bottle of conditioner and poured it on her hands, lathering them up before caressing her body with her soap soaked hands. It was no secret that the angel loved her body, how it curved just right and how her big hips were good love handles. Gently, her hand cupped her left breast, choosing her eyes and gasping as she idly pinched her nipple between two fingers.

"F-Fuck..." The blonde hissed out, continuing to roll the soft bud and almost grinning with pleasure. She needed this, so very badly. She had too much pent up frustration because of Fareeha leaving on missions and coming back when Angela and her were both tired. Sometimes she hated Fareeha's job for taking her lovely bird away from her like that.

Though right now, her hand snaked down to the prize. Her lightly shaven pussy. Angela couldn't tell if she was wet from arousal as the water from the shower washed away any trace of it. Moaning and bracing herself with a hand against the wall, Angela teased herself by flicking against her hardened clit.

"Mnh.. Fareeha..." The angel moaned amongst the heavy showering. Her hips slowly bucked against her own hand, desperate to get more of that spicy pleasure against her throbbing clit. The conditioner still on her hands helped as a type of lube, her fingers sliding effortlessly along her hot slit. 

It wasn't long till those fingers slipped inside of her.

She nearly screamed her next moan as her hips bucked more fiercely, pumping her index and middle finger in and out of herself. She could feel each muscle in her pussy tensing and letting go around her. She would be lying if she said this factor didn't turn her on more.

"Aah.. Fareeha... I want you so bad..." She crowned out in bliss, hissing underneath her breath. She was so close now... Just a few more strokes-

Of course, Angela nearly slipped in the shower but she luckily grabbed onto a soap holder and began to pant. She should finish this on her bed.

It wasn't almost desperate as Angela stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, her body so sensitive that even the slight touch with the towel on her skin made her shudder and moan. She practically jumped her back on the bed and spread her legs widely. Soon enough, the awaiting fingers found the hot snatch again. Angela pumped them in and out, angling her hand so she could be able to rub against her g-spot which made her body shake and convulse with intense pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, baby.. I need you.." The blonde murmured, obviously thinking about her sweet and beautiful wife once again, imagining that her fingers were instead Fareeha's, teasing along her hot spots and controlling the way she reacted. All these thoughts made Angela all the more aroused, meaning that she was soon meeting her high, bucking her hips eagerly against her hand as she called out in pleasure.

"F-Fuuaack! F-Fareeha! I'm coming!" She groaned out in pleasure and closed her eyes, one thrust and she was in euphoria. Her delicious love fluids splayed out on her hand. She soon came down from her high and sighed in relief. 

"Angela." A voice familiar to her ran through her like a bullet. For a moment, Angela thought she was having a type of dream and she was dreaming of her wife standing in the doorway to their bedrooms but... When the figure came closer and sat down on the bed, it was all the more real.

"F..Fareeha...? I thought... I thought you had work, I-" 

"Mission was postponed... I see you enjoyed yourself whilst I was gone." The tone of voice and the smirk from Fareeha was enough to heaten Angela's core some more. Was she really in so much screaming pleasure she didn't even realise the front door had opened?

"H-Honey, I most deeply apologize.. I-" But Angela was interrupted with a finger to her lips, the darker toned woman in front of her shushing the blonde. Angela got the most strangest case of deja vu.

"Hush, sweetheart. All you can do now is... Make up for it." The grin on Fareeha's face grew wider at the doctor's widened eyes and shocked expression. But the soldier did not waste time and had already stripped herself down to nothing. Angela gulped and watched with anticipated eyes as the other laid down on her back on the bed.

"Sit on my face and eat me out." The soldier commanded with a voice so harsh and stern that it shook the angel for a moment. However, she obliged and shifted herself on top of Fareeha, her dripping hot pussy just mere inches from her face. It was a sight to see for the woman and soon enough did a soft slap on the pale woman's rear. "Get eating." Fareeha growled. Angela moaning in response and nodding, moving her face against the less shaven pussy, swaying her hips side to side to tease the other. 

It started off as soft swipes against the wetness, a hum of approval before the tongue delved deeper than that. Angela chuckled upon to notice that her wife was sighing and moaning in pleasure, but the chuckle was replaced by a gasp as a single finger was pushed into her depths. Angela took the hint and closed her eyes, her tongue teasing at the soft clit with the top, circling around it and occasionally fondling it. 

The room was dead quiet from the lovely swoshing sounds of Angela's pussy being fingerfucked by Fareeha and the soft moans that came out of her. Another sound was that of the doctors tongue slapping against the labia as being the top on a 69 was proving difficulty considering the angles. She was sure that she was getting close to her second orgasm. Fareeha knew it too from the way her finger twisted and seek her most sensitive spots within her. Her vaginal walls clinged and sucked against the finger, desperate to milk it as if it was a male appendage.

Angela felt as if she needed to up her game so she too stuck a finger inside of her wife, using her tongue to tease the clit again. The satisfying whine from Fareeha was enough for the poor doctor to climax yet again. Her moans vibrates her throat as her lips were busy doing their own thing. It wasn't exactly long till her lovely wife was beginning to join her. Fareeha's moans were getting harsher and quicker, her hips grinding against the angels fingers and move to ride out her climax.

"Ughn- Angela.. I love you.. Ah!" The woman called out in bliss as her hands reached behind the blonde's body to grasp her head, forcing it down into her clit some more. Her moans grew erratic as she came surprisingly softly. The grinding of her hips eventually died of as she came down from her high, and the doctor ceasee her activities.

The two laid beside each other, hand in hand as they both stared up at the ceiling, still catching her breath.

"Fareeha..."

"Hm...?"

"I love you too..."

Angela and Fareeha looked at each other for a moment or two, leading forwards to capture their lips into a passionate and loved filled kiss. Their hands caressing their sides together and squeezing delicate parts of each other. Eventually they pulled back, but kept their closeness with pressing their foreheads together. 

"Never leave me bored again." Angela snickered and Fareeha, joined with.


End file.
